Broken Heart and Soul
by hprichchick
Summary: Something tragic happens to Hermione, and Harry has to fight Voldemort. To find out what happens read the story. Bad summary good story!
1. The News

Broken Heart and Soul

          Hermione Granger was sitting on a rock, thinking, thinking about how much she loves Ron Weasley. About how much she adored his flaming red hair, and his gorgeous brown eyes. 

          "Hermione, guess what?" Ron asked, walking up to her, with Parvarti Patil, " Parvarti and I have gotten back together!" 

          Parvarti, and Ron gently kissed, and when they pulled back, they saw Hermione running off to the Forbidden Forest.

          " Maybe we should go after her," Ron said.

          "Naa, she's probably just going to see Hagrid," Parvarti answered, not wanting Ron to go off looking for Hermione.

          Parvarti and Ron walked back inside Hogwarts, heading up to the Gryffindor common room, to tell Harry their great news.

          Hermione was running, and when she lost her breath, she sat down on a rock, at the very edge of the Forbidden Forest. She started to sing, but quickly stopped, when she heard rustling trees in the forest behind her.

          "Say goodbye," A mysterious voice said behind her.

          Hermione saw a flash of green light, and nothing more.

~ Up in the Gryffindor Common Room~

          "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, as Ron and Parvarti sat down in the chairs beside him.

          " I think she went to go see Hagrid," Ron replied, " But, guess what, Parvarti and I got back together.'

          "Cool Ron, that's awesome," Harry said, encouraging his best friend.

          They started talking, and got into a deep conversation, but, Professor McGonagal running in and coming over to them distracted them.

          "Potter, Weasley, come with me immediately, sorry Patil, but you'll have to stay here," Professor McGonagal said hurriedly.

          Harry and Ron jumped out of their seats, and headed out of the common room, behind Professor McGonagal. They went down three flights of stairs, turned corners, and Harry and Ron were starting to get really confused, even though it was their 5th year at Hogwarts. When they turned the last corner, they realized where they were going, Dumbledore's office.

          "Bertie Botts," Professor McGonagol said.

          They jumped up onto the moving staircases, and within seconds they were in Dumbledore's office. 

          "Boys, you may want to sit down," Dumbledore said.

          Harry and Ron sat down in their seats, wondering what this could possibly be about.

          "Okay, Harry, Ron, your dear friend Ms. Granger was tragically killed this afternoon, by Voldemort himself. We do not know why Voldemort killed Hermione, but Harry, we think this is part of his plan to get closer to you. We believe he is still in the Forbidden Forest somewhere, or maybe even closer to Hogwarts, because it was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest that itr happened."

          "Oh, no," both Harry and Ron said together.

          "We are going to have a search party," Dumbledore continued, " Search for Voldemort everywhere that we can, and if we find him, Harry, we will let you take him, but if he tries to attack you, we will have all the Professors invisible behind you, so that they can help in way possible. Harry remember, if Voldemort dies, everybody that he killed will be back, yes Harry, that is including your parents, so you will not have to live with the Dursleys anymore. We expect to find him in a week or so, so pay special attention in your classes, to see if there is anything that you can use against Voldemort while you fight him, that is, if we find him."   


	2. The Chimaera

Broken Heart and Soul  
  
Disclaimers- I do not own any of the characters, the great and powerful author J.K. Rowling does, so thanks to her we can write these fan fictions. Thanks to her brilliant mind Harry Potter does exist, so this is a thanks to J.K. Rowling for her wonderful stories.  
  
Chapter 2- The Chimaera  
  
Harry and Ron walked out of Dumbledore's office, felling sad and glum. They missed Hermione. They missed her bushy brown hair, and the way she would always tell them to do their homework. They missed her lectures about following the rules, but then Ron thought of something.  
"Hey Harry, if you kill Voldemort, then Hermione will be back," Ron said excitingly.  
"Oh yeah, lets go practice our wand skills immediately," Harry responded, filled with happiness.  
Harry and Ron ran off towards the library, to look for some books about spells. They dashed through the library, till they reached the very back, and settled down, to catch their breath, at a table. They headed off to find some books. They walked along the spells shelf, picking up every good book in sight. They headed back to the table, each with an armload of books.  
"Hey Harry, here's a great spell, called the loopus, it is a very powerful killing curse, that has no counter curse, but it requires a lot of work," Ron said.  
"Well what are we waiting for, lets go practice it, we can get some spiders, sorry no your to scared of them, we can get some beetles, and practice on them." Harry responded, which made his friend feel very proud.  
Harry and Ron ran, in search of an empty classroom. They saw a door at the end of the hall, and so they went in. The room seemed to be empty, so they got some beetles, and started practicing. Ron set a beetle on the ground, and Harry lifted his wand. "Loopus," Harry yelled. The beetle shriveled up and died. "Great job Harry, you got it on your first try, but now we need to use something more powerful," Ron said, while giving Harry a high five. Harry and Ron searched around for something more powerful, and settled on going down to Hagrid's to see if he could think of something. They ran out of the empty room, down the stairs, through the doors, and down to Hagrid's house. They banged on the door. "Who is it?" Hagrid asked. "Its us," Harry and Ron said together. Hagrid opened the door, and let them into his cabin. "Hagrid, we need something that I can practice this new curse I learned on, that is really powerful. Do you have anything?" Harry asked Hagrid. " Well, I do have something, its called a Chimaera, let me tell you a little bit about it first, before you try to kill it. It is a rare Greek monster, with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a Dragon's tail. I know you probably don't think that sounds that bad, but it is vicious, and blood thirst. It is extremely dangerous. Only one wizard who has ever killed a Chimaera, but the wizard died soon afterwards. I have one of these right outside, and don't worry it hasn't done anything bad yet." Hagrid led Harry and Ron outside, and showed them the ugly beast. Harry cautiously walked up to it, wand raised, and said the magical word, " Loopus," Harry yelled out. Harry, Ron, and Hagrid watched as the Chimaera slowly shriveled up and died. "Great Job Harry," Ron and Hagrid yelled out, after they were sure it was dead. ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~ I will not be writing another chapter until I get at least 1 review! OK, get it, got it, good! 


End file.
